1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to shelving storage unit and more particularly to a shelving storage unit for supporting recorded-media boxes containing compact discs, video tapes and other audio and or visual recorded devices and for the units carrying these items without a box.
2. Description of the Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97-1.99
There are numerous shelving storage units for supporting recorded-media boxes or even the media itself without the boxes. With the advent of home media entertainment and the expansion of the industry, consumers accumulate more recorded-media and as a result there has been a continuing.degree. need to store the boxes containing the recorded-media and similarly the recorded-media without a box for easy access and provide compact storage arrangements.
With regard to well known recorded-media storage units such as U.S. Pat. No. Des. 279,045 issued to Hall, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 333,225 issued to Robinson, U.S. Pat. Des. 292,644 issued to Hall et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,188,240 issued to Marino et al., U.S. Pat. No. 2,581,547 issued to F. K. Martini, U.S. Pat. No. 1,419,487 issued to A. G. Blocker, U.S. Pat. No. 4,802,587 issued to Armijo et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,031,779 issued to Szenay et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 5,176,264 issued to De Palma, it appears storage units that have multiple support assemblies for supporting recorded-media or boxes containing the recorded-media are provided.
However, none of these storage units appear to have two support assemblies at substantially the same elevation adapted to each support opposing side edges of a box containing the recorded-media or the recorded-media itself, in which the opposing side edges of the boxes or recorded-media itself align to each other and a portion of each are supported by the assemblies and another portion of the same extends beyond their respective support assembly in the direction of a member interposed and spaced apart from two opposing support assemblies to abut the ends of the boxes and/or recorded-media and keep them spaced apart. This configuration does not require the box to be supported with the assembly along its entirety and permits a portion of the box which extends beyond its respective support assembly to be in a centralized compact protective position in abutment with the spaced apart and interposed common member.
Furthermore, none of these storage units appear to provide two support assemblies at differing elevations and transverse to one another positioning the boxes supported by the respective assemblies in transverse relationship to one another in which the assemblies support a portion of each box and another portion extends beyond the respective support assembly in a direction toward a member to abut the member to permit portions of the boxes that extend beyond their respective transverse support assemblies to overlie one another. This configuration again does not require the box to be supported with the assembly along its entirety and permits a portion of the box which extends beyond its respective support assembly to be in a desired centralized protective position in abutment with the spaced apart and interposed common member and providing even more compactness with portions of the boxes overlapping.